


The Son of the  Demon and the Orphan (Why do we fall?  So we can get back up.)

by templarhalo



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Assassination, BAMF Cassandra Cain, Cassandra Cain feels, Child Abuse, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, F/F, F/M, Good Grandparent Alfred Pennyworth, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, Good Sibling Cassandra Cain, Harper and Cullen Row were adopted by Bruce and Alfred, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Bruce Wayne, Smol Damian Wayne, TALIA DID NOT RAPE BRUCE, Talia al Ghul Tries, Talia al Ghul adopts Cassandra Cain, keep Ra's al ghul away from his own family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templarhalo/pseuds/templarhalo
Summary: Four months into her pregnancy with her son,  Damian Wayne,  Talia al Ghul,  bumps into David Cain and his daughter and future successor Cassandra.   Viewing David's methods as inefficient, and abhorrent.  Talia kills her former associate and adopts his daughter as her own to mold into the perfect big sister for the perfect heir and future leader of the  League of Shadows.Unfortunately as her children get older, Talia is torn between her children's happiness and emotional wellbeing and the destiny she and her father want them to fufillSo Talia makes a call to her ex boyfriend, Bruce Wayne, the heroic crime fighter known as Batman. He hoards children like a dragon hoards gold,  trains them and molds them into future heroes in their own right.Surely her children will be safe from their increasingly unstable grandfather and be able to put their skills to good use with Damian's father?(In which  an already large family gets even larger.  Bruce has to talk about his feelings and Alfred has no qualms kneecapping people with an AA-12 if it keeps his grandchildren safe. )
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain & Harper Row, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 27
Kudos: 152





	1. Prologue: The Demon's Daughter and the Shadow Princess.

The girl was perfect. Not good. Not better than expected. Cassandra Cain was perfect. 

The only thing Talia could find fault with was something outside of her control. 

Cassandra Cain was not of her blood. 

Her beloved’s seed was strong, and Talia was grateful for the son growing inside her, but as she watched Cassandra take down another target. Talia al ghul wished Cassandra was growing inside her alongside Damian.

Still, she wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Cassandra would have been wasted under David Cain ’s tutelage, so Talia had claimed the little girl for herself. She would be Damian’s big sister, his sword and shield, his strong right hand when he took his grandfather’s place.

Or his father’s.

“Cassandra!” Shiva called as the girl dealt with the last target.  The girl’s head snapped up. She hunched over a groaning man.

Two dozen of the League’s best lay scattered and broken like Legos across the cave floor.

“Come, let’s get you a bath my child. Than I will read you a story before bedtime.”

* * *

Talia hummed as she brushed Cassandra’s growing hair. Her daughter’s black locks were not quite long enough to warrant tying back, but they would in time. 

The girl was at a healthy weight now. She had quite the taste for chocolate, much to Talia’s amusement. Then again, Talia herself had developed a craving for the stuff as her pregnancy progressed

“Baby … coming soon?” Cassandra asked as Talia tucked her in.

“Soon, a month according to my doctors.” Talia said as she kissed Cassandra on the forehead and smoothed the quilts and furs 

“Long time... “ the little girl replied.

“It will go by fast, you will be busy with your lessons, and I with training you and my other duties.”

“I…. Still Sister?” Cassandra asked.

“You are not my blood, as much as I wish it were so Cassandra. But you are my daughter nonetheless. When Damian enters this world it will be your duty to keep him safe. He is destined for great things, As much I pray this does not happen, you may have to give your life to ensure he will fulfill his destiny. He will rely on you Cassandra. And you will rely on him. We both know this world is cruel, and the strong must band together and prove themselves worthy to survive by skill and no small amount of luck.”

“ I keep him safe.” Cassandra vowed. Talia laughed.

“And I will give you the tools to keep yourself safe. As your mother that is my responsibility. No one will ever hurt you the way your father did. However that does not mean your life will be truly free of pain. Damian’s father once told me we fall, so we might pick ourselves up again. You will fall Cassandra, but you will pick yourself up and rise higher every time. For you and your brother are destined for great things.” 

Talia kissed Cassandra’s cheek and shut off the light

“Good night Cassandra. I love you.”

“Love you too.” Casandra replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This bit covers why denying adopted children the family name is not conductive to a family run international terrorist group, and me showing how rich the al Ghuls are by one of the Lego sets, Damian and Cass work on. Oh and Talia being the only sane woman and a damn good mother because fuck how DC's been potraying her these past few years

Damian had the best big sister in the world.  “Again.” Cassandra said as she raised her bokken.

Damian smiled and hauled himself to his feet.  “This time i’m going to win Cassandra!” Damian declared as he brought his Bokken up En garde and assumed a ready stance.

“You said that an hour ago, little brother.” Cassandra said. 

Damian snarled as he lunged at his big sister

* * *

“The boy is improving rapidly.” Talia said 

"He is, but he could be improving faster if the girls potential was unlocked. She is twelve years old. Why have you not awakened what slumbers in her blood?" Ra’s al Ghul replied

"What makes you think her potential has not been unlocked?" Talia shot back

"She is avoiding lethal- 

Cassandra whacked Damian on the head and leveled her Bokken at his throat.

"Try again." Cassandra said.

"You were saying?" Talia replied. Her father shrugged.  “I stand corrected.”

“The gifts Shiva passed on through her blood are not fully unlocked, There are many locks, not just one, father. But gradually, and steadily those locks can be broken. Cain’s methods , were disgusting and inefficient. He broke too many locks, too fast, and would ruin the sword he was was trying to forge. Cassandra could take out our best assassins at age six. Imagine what she can do to aid Damian when she is a woman grown.” Talia said.

“And as for Damian, he is only six yet he has learned more in six years than most men do in their entire lives.. Did you not lecture me in the virtues of patience Father?”

Ra’s chuckled.  “True my daughter. True. “ He smiled as Damian continued to block and weave, searching for a hole in Cassandra’s guard.

“He has father’s will.” Ra observed.  “And his strength.” Talia added.

“I fear he may possess The Detective’s weaknesses as well. And you are too affectionate with the girl.”

“Too affectionate with your granddaughter?” Talia said in an annoyed tone.  “She is not my granddaughter. She is not an al Ghul.” Ra’s shot back.

“Only because you deny her the name out of your fear of her mother. Cassandra may not have slid out between my legs and nursed at my breast like Damian, but she is my daughter. Cassandra is twelve years old, on the verge of becoming a woman grown. She will surpass her mother and beauty and skill. She is devoted to Damian and to the League’s mission, yet you have sewn the seeds of doubt in her heart by denying her your love. This is a problem of your own creation. Not mine for doing what David Cain failed utterly to do.”

“And if I allow Shiva’s daughter, the daughter of Cain, the name of my family, I may have sewn the seeds of my grandson and heir’s destruction.“

“Cassandra would never harm Damian. For the love you bear me father I beg of you-

A crack sound filled the air. 

Damian cried out and fell on his back. A bruise covered his right cheek, his lip wobbled.

Cassandra hesitated.  “Are you okay?” she asked. Damian grinned, than swept her feet from out to her. 

Talia laughed as Damian leveled his wooden sword at his older sister’s throat.

“T-Twenty- Six.. Twenty six tries it took to beat you big sister.” Damian choked out.

Talia broke into applause. Ra’s joined in as well.

‘Well done, my grandson. Well done.” Ra’s said with a smile.

“Cassandra. Take Damian to the infirmary. Get some Ice on that bruise.” He ordered.

Cassandra glanced at Talia, than at Ra’s.

“Yes Lord Ra’s.” Cassandra said with a bow of her head.

Talia frowned. The fear of her father was always present in Cassandra’s eyes.  _It should have been love. It should have been love from the beginning like it was with Damian ._ Talia thought. 

“Two years.” Ra’s said as he turned to the observation room exit.

“I’m sorry?” Talia said ass he followed her father.

“In two years, I will initiate Cassandra into the League, If she passes the final trial, I will assign her a contract. If she succeeds in carrying out this contract, I will give her the al Ghul name, and formally acknowledge her as my Granddaughter. And when Cassandra takes her final trial, Damian shall as well.”

“Damian will be eight, that is too young to kill a man, even a condemned criminal.” Talia said.

Ra’s frowned, than put a hand on her shoulder

“He has his mother’s strength. And I would be blind if I did not see the strength you passed onto Shiva’s whelp. Your children,  _ my grandchildren _ will not fail.”

“And if they do?” Talia said, unable to to suppress the fear coiling in her gut.

Her father smiled, a jackal’s smile.

* * *

“I’m sorry for hitting you so hard.” Cassandra told her little brother.

“I'm sorry I wasted so much of your time taking so long to beat you. And besides-it's like mother said Why do we fall?” Damian replied as he adjusted the ice pack on his cheek

“So we can get back up. ” Cassandra finished. Words of wisdom, from Damian’s father, who their mother rarely spoke of except in the most melancholy and distant terms.

“And helping you train is not a waste of my time. I’m your big sister and your right hand when you inherit your grandfather’s position. “

“He’s your grandfather too. He need to stop being a stubborn goat about you not being mother’s biological child like me.” Damain declared

“Enough Damian, I’m sure your grandfather has his reasons for not giving me the al Ghul name. I’m not entitled to it.”

“But you’ve more than earned it. No one but me, Mother and Grandfather can beat you.”

Cass poked her little brother’s forehead.  “Says they boy who could only beat me in Kendo after twenty six tries. Enough Damian, I’m still your sister. That’s all that matters.”

“It’s still stupid.” Damian huffed. The two were in Damian’s room, both bent over a half finished Lego set of the Taj Mahal. 

Cass thought it was stupid too. _How could she be Damian’s big sister and his future Right Hand, if she was not an al Ghul? Even if the little shit Mara wouldn’t admit it, even if Lord Ra’s wouldn’t admit it Cass was the best fighter in the League of Assassins. Sure others possessed far more experience, or didn’t have learning disabillites to overcome like she did, but the gifts in her blood and her own natural talent made her strong, stronger than all of them._

No matter how many times Mother assured it didn’t matter she didn’t have the al Ghul name. No matter how many times as a child, Mother, would dry the tears, her brother Dusan’s harsh words and his even shrarper collection of blades and his fists had caused to flow, the desire to be an al Ghul, never went away.

_ “ My sister only took you in for the blood of the whore Shiva that flows in your veins. Cassandra Cain. You were created to be a weapon of the League, nothing more than an instrument of death.” _

Mother had killed her brother for those words and for the scars, Cass bore across her back and belly Dusan had gifted her . Killed him and then dumped in a Lazarus pit.

Damian’s Grandfather had scolded Mother harshly for it, but she had stood her ground. 

“ _ Were he not my brother, I would have left his body for the crows for what he did to my daughter with his poisoned tongue and the misuse of his skills.” _ Mother had declared. She had then scooped Cass up and tended to her physical wounds before bundling her up in furs and giving her some sleeping pills . 

There was a knock on the door.

“Come in!” Damian yelled

Their mother entered, a smile plastered across her face.

She scooped Damian up and kissed his forehead.

“Motherrrr!” Damian growled.

“I am proud of you Damian. You have your father’s will, and his sharp mind. ”

Damian beamed, even as he tried to wiggle out of his mother’s arms.

“I’m sorry for-

Talia waved Cass off.

“Better a bad bruise in the training yard, than on the battlefield.” She put Damian down and embraced Cass in a tight squeeze.

“I finally convinced that old goat to give you what was yours by rights.” Mother said.

“In two years, Cassandra, you will undergo your final trials, and you will be given the al Ghul name.”

Cassandra trembled in disbelief.

“Really?” she whispered

“Really, my daughter. I should have spat in Father’s face and given you the name anyway. The name of your sire is an ill-fitting one for you, but that doesn’t matter now.”

Talia cupped Cassandra’s chin.

“I believe this calls for a celebration. Pack your bags, Cassandra, you too Damian. I feel like a weekend in Istanbul would do us all good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Talk shit, lose an eye.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated. You can follow me at @templarhalo on discord and tumblr.


End file.
